


Skinny Jeans

by prettyfaroutman



Series: Lovely Little Ficlets 31 Day Challenge [12]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaroutman/pseuds/prettyfaroutman





	Skinny Jeans

“Have I ever told you how amazing you look in that blazer?”

Balthazar flushed. “Only every time I wear it.”

Pedro’s eyes twinkled. “It’s a good thing I didn’t miss one then. Wouldn’t want you to worry that I’d stopped noticing.”

“I’m more worried that I won’t be able to wear anything else if I ever want to look good.”

“Oh, I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Pedro chuckled. He reached a hand across the cafe table and grasped Balthazar’s fingers in his. “Literally all clothes ever look amazing on you.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. “Even that denim jacket we saw in the op-shop last week?”

Pedro guffawed. “Oh my God, yes! That was truly amazing.”

“Amazingly ridiculous, maybe.”

“Exactly! And you still pulled it off. I’m telling you, you have some sort of fashion magic. Ma-shion. Fa-gic?”

Balthazar laughed. “Okay, dork. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’ve got that cool, hipster, tight jeans thing going on. Way cooler than me.”

" _You_ , calling me a hipster? That’s rich. How are we even having this conversation right now?”

“Because it’s true.”

“Of course it is, Mr. Mumford and Sons, retro man.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Balthazar laughed, pretending to be taken aback but unable to hide his amusement. “You’re calling _me_ a hipster?”

“If the skinny jeans fit…”

“Excuse me, your jeans are _far_ skinnier than mine. I should know. I’ve looked.”

This made Pedro blush, particularly since the waitress had just shown up with their salads. She tried to hide a smirk as she laid their plates on the table, but failed pretty spectacularly.

Balthazar held in a laugh until she walked away, but utterly lost it as soon as she was out of earshot.

“Thanks for that.”

“Oh, any time,” he said through his subsiding chuckles. “If she didn’t already check you out, she will now. Besides, at least I didn’t mention taking them off,” he added in a low voice, eyebrows dancing.

Pedro bit his lip. “I suppose you are the expert in that department. Fine, I concede. I’m the bigger hipster. You happy?”

“Very.”

“So do I get a prize?” Now it was Pedro’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Hmm, good question. I think I might be able to come up with something…why don’t you ask me again when we get home?”

“Done.”


End file.
